Fire Emblem Awakening
Fire Emblem: Kakusei (ファイアーエムブレム覚醒) (Fire Emblem: Awakening) is the newest Fire Emblem game for the Nintendo 3DS, announced at Nintendo's 2011 3DS Conference ahead of the 2011 Tokyo Game Show. The conference site states that the story focuses on the prince of the Kingdom of Iris and his companions as they struggle during a turbulent era. Players are said to be able to combine the might of nearby allies to enter dual battles to defeat enemies. Gameplay footage shows that the traversable world map, last seen in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, and special skills like Astra from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn will make a return. This game will feature a player character that can be customized, a feature last seen in Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~.http://andriasang.com/comzxh/fire_emblem_details/ Just like in the previous game, the player can choose between Classic Mode and Casual Mode. The Japanese release was on April 19th of 2012; the European release has been announced, though no date has been set, except for it being released between Q2 2013.http://www.nintendo.co.uk/NOE/en_GB/news/nintendo_direct_47764.html An American release was announced at E3 2012, but no date was given.https://twitter.com/NintendoAmerica/status/210570017471864833 In June 6th of 2012, directly after the Nintendo 3DS software showcase at the E3 2012, president Reggie Fils-Aime from Nintendo of America http://www.nintendoworldreport.com/news/30615 revealed that the game would be coming to Nintendo of America under in the title called Fire Emblem: Awakening and this was later confirmed through the Nintendo of America's official twitter account. http://www.fourplaygames.com/2414/news/fire-emblem-awakening-coming-to-north-america/ On June 22nd of 2012, during the Nintendo Direct showcase, it was revealed that the game was set for a 2013 release for Nintendo of America. New Features *Dual Battles fighting against an enemy. *Characters can Cut In Off before they perform a Critical Attack. *According to the Japanese Nikkei newspaper, this is the second (The first being Theatrhythm Final Fantasy) Nintendo 3DS title to have paid downloadable content, consisting of maps, episodes, and characters from previous games. ** Paid downloadable chapters with unlockable characters. Confirmed characters are: ***Marth from Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi ***Roy from Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi ***Leaf from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 ***Alm from Fire Emblem Gaiden ***Micaiah from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. ***Elincia from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance ***Ephraim from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ***Celice from Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu ***Eirika from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ***Cellica from Fire Emblem Gaiden ***Lyn from Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken ***Ike from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance ***Eltshan from Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu ***Est from Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi ***Catria from Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi ***Palla from Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi **Free downloadable characters via SpotPass. Confirmed characters are: ***Marth, Shiida, Ogma, Nabarl, Merric, Nyna, Linde, Minerva, Tiki, Gharnef, and Camus from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. ***Alm, Cellica, Clea, Valbo, Cleve, Boey, Ryuto, Norma, Deen, and Maisen from Fire Emblem Gaiden. ***Siglud, Diadora, Cuan, Ethlin, Arden, Ira, Jamka, Rackesis, Levn, Alvis, Celice, Yuria, Lakche, Skasaher, Arthur, Phee, Sety, Aless, Altenna, Yurius, Ishtar, and Trabant from Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. ***Leaf, Fin, Nanna, Eyvel, Dagdar, Mareeta, Salem, Olwen, Cyas, and Leidrick from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. ***Roy, Lilina, Wolt, Thany, Lugh, Lleu, Cecilia, Sophia, Percival, Zephiel, and Nacien from Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi. ***Eliwood, Lyn, Hector, Florina, Matthew, Serra, Karel, Nino, Jaffar, Nergal, Ursula, Lloyd, and Linus from Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. ***Ephraim, Eirika, Seth, Moulder, Lute, Amelia, Innes, Marisa, L'Arachel, Lyon, and Selena from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. ***Ike, Elincia, Titania, Soren, Mist, Mia, Zihark, Lucia, Geoffrey, Ashnard, and Petrine from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. ***Micaiah, Sothe, Edward, Leonardo, Brom, Nephenee, Sigrun, Sanaki, Sephiran, The Black Knight, and Oliver from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. ***Marth, Katarina, Catria , Norne, Etzel, Horace, Malice , Athena, Roro, and Hardin from Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. Characters See main article: List of characters in Fire Emblem: Kakusei Chapters See main article: List of chapters in Fire Emblem: Kakusei Classes Returning Classes *Lord (promotes to Master Lord) *Master Lord *Cavalier (promotes to Paladin or Great Knight) *Paladin *Great Knight *Cleric (promotes to Battle Cleric or Sage) *Priest (promotes to Battle Monk or Sage) *Mage (promotes to Dark Knight or Sage) *Armor Knight (promotes to General or Great Knight) *General *Sage *Myrmidon (promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin) *Swordmaster *Pegasus Knight (promotes to Dark Pegasus or Falcon Knight) *Falcon Knight *Troubadour (promotes to Valkyrie or Battle Cleric) *Fighter (promotes to Hero or Warrior) *Barbarian (promotes to Warrior or Berserker) *Thief (promotes to Assassin or Trickster) *Assassin *Archer (promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight) *Bow Knight *Dragon Knight (promotes to Dragon Master or Griffon Knight) *Dragon Master *Manakete *Villager *Dancer *Dark Mage (promotes to Dark Knight or Sorcerer) *Sorcerer *Mercenary (promotes to Hero or Bow Knight) *Hero *Valkyrie *Sniper *Warrior *Berserker *Demon Fighter New Classes *Strategist (promotes to Grandmaster) *Grandmaster *Battle Cleric *Battle Monk *Trickster *Taguel *Dark Pegasus *Dark Knight *Griffon Knight *Overlord *Star Lord *Bride Unplayable Classes *Soldier *Merchant *Revenant *Entombed Character Gallery File:FE3DSLizShocked.png|Liz File:FE3DSKrom-JaseTalking.png|Chrom (Left) and Jase, a player created character (right) File:FE3DSKrom-WakeTalking.png|Chrom (Left) and Wyck (right) File:FE3DSCut in of Frederick.png|Frederik Cut in off File:FE3DSCut in of Ronku.png|Ronkuu Cut in off with using the Astra skill File:FE3DS_Elimana_Talking_Map.png|Emerina (on map) File:FE3DSKrom VS Corpse soldier.png|Chrom vs. Corpse soldier File:Fire Emblem AwakeningScreen010.png|Guire (Left) File:Fire Emblem AwakeningScreen011.png|Guire activates with the Lethality skill File:Fire Emblem AwakeningScreen014.png|Grego attacks and steals the Enemy's health with the Sol skill File:Fire Emblem AwakeningScreen015.png|Sallya activates the Vengeance skill File:Fire Emblem AwakeningScreen016.png|Sallya attacks the Enemy with Magic, presumably to be a Dark Magic-type attack File:Kakusei Krom & Rufure.png|Chrom (Bottom) and My Unit (Top) battling an enemy File:My Unit creation Both Screens.jpg|The player's My Unit Krom vs. Unnammed Maskman Nintendo Direct Feb22 Trailer.png|Chrom fighting "Marth" in the Nintendo Direct Feb 22nd Trailer File:Emelina Nintendo Direct Feb22 Trailer.png|Emerina from the Nintendo Direct Feb 22nd Trailer File:Krom and Masked Man.jpg|Chrom and "Marth" File:Krom speaking to My Unit.jpg|Chrom speaking to My Unit File:Krom and Vake vs. Corpse soldier.jpg|Chrom and Wyck fighting a Corpse soldier File:Sol attacks Corpse soldier.jpg|Sort attacks the Corpse soldier File:FEDonnie.png|Chrom talking to Denis File:Ira in Kakusei.png|Ira as a SpotPass Character File:Tiamo vs. Corpse soldier.png|Tiamo vs. Corpse soldier File:Anna in Other-world Gate.png|Anna in the Other-world Gate File:marth-600x300.png|"Marth" on the defensive File:Dalego talking to Krom.png|Grego talking to Chrom ScreenShot Gallery File:Kakusei Two Way Battle.png File:SoldierAwakening.png|A soldier enemy File:Fire_Emblem_3DS_title_card.jpg|The previous Game Logo from the Nintendo Website presumably to be as an Unused Beta after the official title is revealed along with the new game logo. File:Krom Nintendo Website.jpg|Screenshot of Chrom from the Nintendo Website File:fe13title.png|Game Logo of Fire Emblem: Kakusei File:Armoury (Kakusei).jpg|Armory File:Saria Kakusei.png File:Communication3DS.jpeg File:Kakusei Title.png|The Main Menu of Fire Emblem: Kakusei Product Gallery File:Fire Emblem Kakusei Japan Prepaid Card.png|The Japanese Prepaid Card showing Chrom and Marth that comes in the game. File:3ds fire emblem bundle.jpg|Fire Emblem: Kakusei Nintendo 3DS Bundle File:Fe13 skin Nintendo 3DS.jpg|Fire Emblem: Kakusei skinned Nintendo 3DS that was on the Fire Emblem: Kakusei Nintendo 3DS Bundle File:FE13 Bundle Box Card.jpg|The Card shown inside the Nintendo 3DS bundle of Fire Emblem: Kakusei File:kakusei card1.jpg|1st Nintendo 3DS Prepaid Card of Fire Emblem: Kakusei (showing Chrom and "Marth"). File:kakusei card2.jpg|2nd Nintendo 3DS Prepaid Card of Fire Emblem: Kakusei (showing Liz and Smia). File:kakusei card3.jpg|3rd Nintendo 3DS Prepaid Card of Fire Emblem: Kakusei (showing Tiki and Nono). File:FE13 Game Card.jpg|The Japanese version of the Nintendo 3DS Game Card in Fire Emblem: Kakusei. File:FE13 Tensive Nintendo Direct June Logo.png|Fire Emblem: Kakusei Tentative Logo shown on the Nintendo Direct from June 22nd in North America. File:Kakusei American Showcase.png|Fire Emblem: Kakusei previewed in June 22nd Nintendo Direct with the Newer Nintendo 3DS XL system. Trailers S86pgbKVIUA mn7_KSucMDk -kyWch8Yrc eVvPIDAflGc U_GNmPsTovI QL31MKLwMl4 gNZaZF0y-c8 A3mAnZ40dgI WOY3uwx3IvU VY2dfl4Axy0 bjae69Iu37c aEC8qnJ1yfs UJ_41CmPwRQ 4su84YWziDo jDUL9W5PbjU Trivia *This is the first Fire Emblem title to have a relation to other titles in the series, such as the Dark Warlords from the Jugdral Series and Paris claiming to be a descendant of Ike from the Tellius Series. External links *Official Japanese site *Background at Fire Emblem World *Section on Serenes Forest *Section on Wikipedia